


Nains amoureux

by KarenKilla



Series: My One [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Après la bataille, Bilbon décide de rester à Erébor néanmoins il désirait aussi récupérer certaines de ses affaires, après tout il n'était pas parti avec grand chose de la Comté et si il devait s'installer avec ses nains, alors il devait officiellement déménager et mettre ses affaires en ordre. Les nains désirant se changer les idées mais aussi s'assurer que leur hobbit ne décide pas de rester dans la Comté. Néanmoins leur voyage apporte une grosse surprise pour le prince héritier.





	Nains amoureux

 

 

Les nains étaient des créatures complexes, c'était quelque chose que Bilbon avait compris assez rapidement, pas de suite bien sûr mais après quelques jours de voyage ça avait été clair. Quoique le hobbit avait eu ses doutes au sujet de Thorin, le chef avait été dur et froid envers lui au début en tout cas. Il était resté, il avait eu plusieurs opportunités pour faire demi-tour mais il était resté, au début ça avait été par fierté, il n'avait pas voulu leur prouver raison, mais ensuite il était resté pour les aider, pour qu'ils aient eux aussi leur maison, et un peu parce qu'il appréciait Bofur. Mais juste un peu. 

Le nain avait été très prévenant envers Bilbon, dès le début mais ça avait particulièrement augmenté lors de leur séjour chez Béorn, ainsi qu'un côté protecteur, néanmoins le hobbit n'avait appris la vérité que lorsque Bofur était venu le voir après la bataille, alors qu'il était auprès des trois descendants de Durin qui étaient gravement blessés, pour lui dire qu'il était son  _One_ , bien sûr Bilbon n'avait pas compris ce que ça voulait dire. Heureusement Ori et Balin lui avaient expliqué que les nains avaient une compagne, ou un compagnon unique et qu'ils aimaient de manière absolue. Certains le savaient de suite, au premier regard, d'autres au contraire avaient besoin d'un peu plus de temps, Bofur avait fait partie de la seconde catégorie même si il avait senti un lien avec le hobbit dès leur rencontre. Bien sûr Bilbon n'avait pas été convaincu comme ça, il avait voulu un peu de romance, surtout vu que ça n'avait pas été facile de vraiment connaître le nain au cours de leur voyage, oh bien sûr il savait qui était Bofur mais il avait voulu savoir quel genre de conjoint il pourrait être. 

Il n'avait pas été déçu, Bofur avait été au petit soin pour lui, déterminé de prouver à son  _One_ qu'il l'aimait vraiment et pas simplement parce qu'il était son  _One_. Et il avait réussi, Bilbon avait donc accepté de l'épouser néanmoins il avait voulu honorer une tradition hobbite, à savoir avoir une personne de sa famille au mariage. Si Bofur avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir épouser Bilbon aussi vite que ce qu'il avait imaginé, il n'en avait rien dit, prêt à satisfaire le désir de son fiancé, surtout que Bilbon avait en plus d'accepter d'épouser le nain, accepter aussi de vivre à Erebor, pour que ça se produise Bofur était prêt à tout faire. Tout comme tout les nains ayant trouvé leur  _One._  

Si ça lui donnait aussi l'occasion de pouvoir voyager loin d'Erebor et de tous le nettoyage qu'il y avait à faire pour remettre la montagne en état après toutes les années de poussière et d'occupation par un dragon. Sans compter l'aide pour la citée de Dale qui avait elle besoin de beaucoup de réparation, si ça pouvait l'aider à échapper tout ça, Bofur était plus que content d'accompagner son hobbit dans la Comté, il n'était pas le seul, bien d'autres membres de la compagnie désiraient revoir la Comté et s'assuraient que leur cher hobbit ne reste pas là bas. Ils savaient après tout à quel point Bilbon aimait la Comté. Pendant un temps il avait semblé comme si toute la Compagnie ferait le voyage, néanmoins Balin, et Dis la sœur de Thorin ainsi que la mère de Fili et Kili, les avaient vite rappelé à l'ordre. Un descendant de Durin devait toujours être à Erebor pour régner, mais surtout pour superviser les choses afin que tout se passe bien, étant donné la situation Thorin devait donc rester, là où se trouvait Thorin, il y avait aussi Dwalin qui n'avait pas voulu laisser son roi, et cousin, sans protection, Balin devait aussi rester pour assurer que les choses se passent le plus diplomatiquement possible, et bien que Bombur avait au début voulu venir pour accompagner son frère et le fiancé de ce dernier, néanmoins ça n'avait pas été faisable, sa famille était arrivée durant la convalescence des descendants de Durin, et après la célébration Della, sa femme, avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et Bombur se devait d'être présent. Néanmoins leur groupe ne serait pas vraiment diminué, Dis avait décidé d'accompagner ses fils, peu encline à les laisser hors de son champ de vision après qu'ils aient frôlé ainsi la mort, remplaçant donc son frère, tandis que Gimli avait choisi d'accompagner son père et son oncle, Oin, ainsi que Rerra, la femme de Gloin et donc la mère de Gimli. Les deux nains avaient voulu s'opposer à Rerra, ne voulant pas qu'elle fasse le voyage, néanmoins elle avait eu le dernier mot, à leur plus grande contrariété d'ailleurs, mais si un nain était surprotecteur envers sa  _One_ et sa mère, envers toutes les naines un peu vu leur nombre, il était aussi désireux de la satisfaire, ou trop effrayé pour s'opposer à sa mère, Fili et Kili était dans ce cas. Au final il ne manquait qu'un nain pour que le nombre soit le même, surtout vu que Gandalf les accompagnait, ayant donné sa parole à Bilbon qu'il raccompagnerait le hobbit à Cul de Sac.  

Le voyage de retour était bien plus agréable que celui de l'aller, non seulement ils n'avaient pas un dragon à combattre à la fin, où une date limite, mais aussi ils n'étaient pas chassés par les orques, quoique cela restait un trajet dangereux, après tout Sauron était de retour, néanmoins leur victoire lors de la bataille des Cinq Armées, leur donnait un peu de paix. Un petit peu en tout cas. Ils avaient aussi évité le domaine de Thranduil, peu désireux de revoir le roi elfe, même si il les avait aidé au final, ou d'affronter à nouveau l'étrange forêt, ils l'avaient donc contourné, même si ils s'étaient arrêté à la maison de Béorn qui les avait invité à se reposer chez lui au retour, le changeur de peau aimait beaucoup Bilbon, une chose qui était moyennement apprécié par Bofur, quoique le hobbit ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ou alors choisissait de l'ignorer, ce qui était aussi possible.

Tout au long du voyage les nains, et Gandalf, observaient avec amusement Bilbon qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir en place, courant presque pour arriver plus vite, même si il les avait assuré que c'était surtout pour revoir les membres de sa famille avec qui il s'entendait le plus et pour revoir sa chère Comté. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter d'avantage avec l'idée qu'il allait rester à Cul de Sac, la plus grande crainte de Bofur, et une crainte de ses amis nains. 

Leur groupe attira bien des regards lors de leur traversée de la Comté, Bilbon n'était pas surpris, si il avait été le même Bilbon Sacquet qu'avant son voyage il aurait donné lui aussi des regards suspicieux au groupe de nain, les visiteurs n'étaient pas courant dans la Comté, mais il s'en moquait, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques rues de chez lui et un tout petit peu plus loin il y avait les trois membres qu'il considérait comme sa famille proche. Oui proche, les hobbits étaient doués pour savoir qui avait un lien avec qui et les arbres généalogiques de tout le monde, néanmoins les proches c'était différent. Etant fils unique il n'avait pas eu de frères ou de sœurs en grandissant, il avait eu en revanche un ami proche : Rorimac Bessac, eux deux avaient été comme frères et ils étaient restés amis tout au long des années. Bilbon avait été le témoin lors de son mariage et avait été là pour soutenir Rorimac lorsqu'il allait devenir père pour la première fois. Il avait après la mort de son ami, continuer à soutenir sa veuve Gilda, et sa fille aînée, puis la seconde après sa naissance, quelques mois après la mort de Rorimac vu que Gilda avait été enceinte de quatre mois lors de la mort de son mari. Une mort dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise, c'était pour elles que Bilbon était pressé de retourner chez lui, il avait envoyé un message à Jasmine dès qu'il avait pu, une fois Erebor avait été reprise.

"Oncle Bilbon." appela une voix familière, il se tourna, en même temps que les nains qui étaient eux un peu surpris, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Rose courir vers lui, un panier dans les mains, et un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Rose." il s'exclama en se baissant pour l'attraper et la prendre dans ses bras "Tu as bien grandi." il sourit en la regardant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur qui avait été un mélange de ses parents à cet âge, des cheveux châtains bouclés et des beaux yeux noisettes, elle avait vraiment grandi, ressemblant plus à une fille qu'à l'enfant qu'il avait laissé.

"Normal, j'ai onze ans maintenant." rétorqua Rose avec une moue. 

"Une grande hobbit, mes excuses. Où est Jasmine ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ?" demanda un peu surpris Bilbon, Jasmine était très protectrice de sa petite sœur ce qui était un peu normal vu qu'elle avait eu 24 ans lors de sa naissance et de la mort de leur père, elle avait aussi dû dans les premiers temps s'occuper presque à plein temps du bébé et de sa mère vu que Gilda avait du mal à se lever et à faire quoique ce soit.

"Non, grande sœur est à la maison, elle travaille mais elle m'a demandé d'aller chercher du pain. Regarde." dit fièrement Rose, qui adorait visiblement toujours autant son aînée, en lui montrant le panier qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

"Tu l'aides beaucoup j'en suis sûr." approuva Bilbon un sourire sur les lèvres même si il était inquiet. 

"Tu as des nouveaux amis tonton ?" demanda Rose en regardant au dessus de son épaule les nains qui était avec lui, coupant court à ses pensées, il s'inquiétait en effet vu qu'elle n'avait fait nulle mention de Gilda.

"Oui Rose, de très bons amis. Voici les Ladys Dis et Rerra, ainsi que Bofur, son cousin Bifur, les frères Dori, Nori et Ori, puis Fili et Kili qui sont aussi frères, ensuite Gloin, le mari de Rerra et le père de Gimli, et à côté d'eux voici Oin, le frère de Gloin. Et bien sûr voici Gandalf, un magicien." dit Bilbon en faisant les présentations. "Voici Rose, une de mes nièces."

Tour à tour ils saluèrent la petite fille dans les bras de Bilbon, Bofur réussissant même à la faire rire, néanmoins c'était visible que la petite n'était pas très à l'aise, vu le nombre d'armes qui étaient visibles sur eux et à quel point ils étaient différents des gens qu'elle connaissait, c'était probablement normal.

"Et si nous te raccompagnions ?" proposa Bilbon en s'assurant d'avoir l'accord des autres membres de la compagnie, ils acceptèrent tous volontiers, les enfants étaient sacrés pour les nains, et le visage de Rose les avait entièrement charmé. Le fait qu'ils en avaient aussi bien entendu parler sur le chemin, aidait également.

"Tu ne repars pas, pas vrai tonton ?" demanda Rose en serrant d'avantage son oncle.

"Rose ?" demanda curieux Bilbon, pas sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

"Jasmine a dit que tu étais partis mais maman aussi est partie et elle n'est pas revenue. Je veux pas que tu partes tonton. Pas sans dire au revoir d'abord et pas sans nous." elle dit tristement. Et il ferma les yeux sous la compréhension, Gilda était morte, c'était la seule possibilité qu'il pouvait tirer des propos de l'enfant.

"Je ne repartirais pas sans dire au revoir, c'est promis Rose." assura Bilbon, il avait besoin de Jasmine à Erebor pour le mariage, pour suivre la tradition, et il avait pensé à la famille de son défunt ami, à sa famille, ça serait agréable de ne pas être le seul hobbit de la montagne.

"Rose." appela une voix de femme une fois à proximité du smial des Bessac, ce qui n'était pas très loin de là où Rose les avait trouvé en réalité. Rose qui avait tenu à marcher comme une grande, quoiqu'en tenant la main de son oncle, ne perdit pas de temps à se mettre à courir vers sa sœur et à lui sauter à son tour dans les bras, tenant toujours son panier. Jasmine avait ouvert la porte dès que le groupe avait été en vue, guettant le retour de sa sœur avec impatience, elle avait craint un peu de demander d'aller au marché à Rose, la Comté était sûre mais elle n'était pas très tranquille non plus, surtout vu que Rose avait tendance à se laisser distraire rapidement. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille le récit de sa sœur, et pas longtemps avant de s’apercevoir de qui se trouvait à l'entrée du jardin.

"Tonton." s'étonna Jasmine qui bien que notant qu'il n'était pas seul et que des gens étaient derrière lui, elle était bien plus concernée par le fait qu'il était là en vie et en un seul morceau. Copiant donc sa jeune sœur elle lui sauta au cou dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui, quoiqu'il ne la souleva pas dans ses bras comme il avait fait pour Rose. "Tu es rentré, tu m'as manqué." 

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça." murmura Bilbon en la serrant contre lui, peu enclin à la lâcher et il avait été sûr que c'était pareil pour elle, du coup il était plus qu'un peu surpris de la voir le lâcher brusquement, la suite ne fit que le surprendre d'avantage. Une fois qu'elle ne fut plus dans ses bras, elle le frappa au bras et ce plusieurs fois. 

"Partir sans un mot. Rien, aucune trace du jour au lendemain, et pas un mot pendant des mois et puis un jour tu écris pour me dire que tu es vivant, à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu et que tu as vu un dragon et participé dans une bataille." elle lui dit en le frappant sur le bras. "Est ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point je me suis inquiété ? Tout aurait pu t'arriver et on en aurait rien su. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?"

"Je suis désolé." répéta Bilbon, effrayé par la hobbite devant lui, il venait de se souvenir que Jasmine bien que douce en général pouvait avoir très mauvais caractère quand poussée à bout quoique jusque là il n'en eut jamais été le destinataire, il regardait normalement à distance en éprouvant de la pitié pour le pauvre malheureux qui l'avait énervé. C'était à présent son tour et il appréciait pas vraiment l'expérience, pas du tout même. 

"Tu refais quelque chose comme ça et je t'enferme avec Lobelia." avertit fermement Jasmine faisant pâlir son oncle. 

"Tu n'oserais pas ?" s'alarma le hobbit qui avait affronté troll, orc, gobelins, dragon...

"Une dame selon mon cœur." ne put se retenir de dire Rerra qui avait observé la scène avec amusement et affection.

Sa voix stoppa net Jasmine qui rougit en voyant les nains à l'entrée de son jardin, elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait que son oncle n'était pas seul et elle était gênée par la manière dont elle venait de se comporter devant des étrangers, particulièrement des amis de Bilbon. 

"Vous tous, je vous présente ma nièce Jasmine Bessac. Jasmine, voici Rerra la femme de Gloin et la mère de Gimli, ensuite il y a Dis et ses deux fils, Fili et Kili, puis Nori, Ori et Dori, et ensuite le magicien Gandalf puis Bifur et son cousin Bofur, mon fiancé." informa Bilbon, la jeune hobbite salua poliment chaque nain et le magicien, néanmoins son regard se posa très sérieusement sur le nain que son oncle aimait, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne se marierait pas pour une autre raison et c'était visible pour elle. 

"Mimi." appela Rose en sautant à côté de sa sœur aînée, ayant posé son panier à la cuisine comme elle lui avait appris. "Bifur et Bofur ils ont dit qu'ils me feraient des jouets." elle dit enthousiaste. "Ils ont eu pleins d'aventures avec tonton, je veux savoir comment tonton et Bofur sont tombés amoureux. Ils peuvent manger à la maison, mais ils doivent se laver avant."

"Rose." reprit Jasmine, une rougeur encore plus marquée sur les joues "Excuse toi." 

"Non, la petite a raison, on a eu un long voyage." confirma amusée Dis "Et nous ne pouvons pas vous demander de nous recevoir comme ça." 

"Ce n'est pas un soucis, en plus bien que j'ai entretenu Cul de Sac, je ne savais pas quand vous arriverez et du coup le garde manger est dans le même état que lors de ton départ tonton." informa Jasmine "Ce serait un plaisir que de vous recevoir, et si vous voulez avoir une salle de bain plus rapidement mesdames, vous êtes les bienvenues." elle proposa ensuite, ils étaient nombreux quand même.

Ce fut donc décidé, Rerra et Dis restaient avec Jasmine et Rose, tandis que les hommes partaient pour Cul de Sac, Jasmine ayant pensé à donner les nouvelles clés à Bilbon, précisant en voyant sa question, que ça avait été nécessaire pour tenir Lobelia à l'écart.

"Vous allez voir, Jasmine est une des meilleures cuisinières de la Comté." affirma Bilbon en menant les nains, Gandalf avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attarder aujourd'hui mais qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours. 

"Vraiment ?" questionna Bofur curieux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la femme qui semblait aussi protectrice de celui qu'il aimait et que Bilbon aimait tant.

"A quel point ?" demanda à son tour Nori, qui avait faim. 

"Vous vous rappelez des cookies que Dwalin mangeait ?" demanda en guise de réponse Bilbon, attendant d'avoir reçu des affirmations pour continuer "C'était elle qui les avait fait." il finit avec un sourire. 

"C'est génial. Dwalin les a adoré, pas vrai Fee." sourit Kili en se tournant vers son frère qui était étrangement silencieux. "Fili ? Ca va ? Tu fais une tête bizarre."

"Oh, c'est une tête que je connais bien." sourit Dori, un sourire heureux.

"Quoi ?" demanda Kili qui était un peu inquiet. 

"Il a trouvé sa  _One_ mon gars." expliqua Gloin avec un sourire lui aussi. 

"Sa One ? Qui ?" demanda surpris Kili. 

"N'est elle pas magnifique Kili ?" soupira soudain le blond. 

"De qui tu parles Fili ?" demanda Kili. 

"De Jasmine, avec ses boucles brunes, ses oreilles un peu pointues, ses petits pieds de hobbit et ses yeux magnifiques...."


End file.
